Crazy
by MissChick23
Summary: Two authors. Absolute maddness. Anything can happen and when it does blame Maryl.
1. Maryl

**Hi lovely readers! This story is going to be a little different, and a little crazy – hence the title! Maryl (Maryl) and I, Kirstie (MissChick23), have decided to put out twisted little heads together and write a Fic.**

**Now, given our talents in humour (Maryl) and tragedy (Kirstie), you may ask yourself what kind of Fic this will be? We are here to tell you! WE HAVE NO IDEA!!!! And that is the fun (for us and you)! What is going to happen is that one of us (let's say me) will start the fic. When I get to the end of the post, I will cliffhanger it. I will not tell Maryl what I have planned ahead of time, and I can end it however I wish. It is then Maryl's turn to UD and the same rules apply. Neither one of us has any idea how the story will go. Hence the fun. Our one thing is that we will try to keep the characters as true to the show as possible... The storylines however...ANYTHING GOES!**

**After a short discussion and a little hair pulling, it has been decided that Maryl shall start. Remember... This is a no-holds-barred kinda Fic and we will be trying VERY hard for crazy cliffhangers at the end of each UD, so that we can stick it to the next writer (Kirstie look out).**

* * *

**Chapter One – (Maryl's madness...)**

The radio in the apartment is on full blast. Gnarles Barkley's Crazy, pounds out as Haley James Scott, dances around her soon-to-be-ex-home-again. Most of her and her husband Nathan's things are packed in boxes, ready to be moved to either her Mother-in-law's home or storage. She spots Nathan's boxers on the floor by the couch. For a moment she tries to simply bend over to pick them up. No luck. She laughs at the impossible task, given she is like seven and a half months pregnant. She places her hand on the side of the couch and tries to bend backward to reach them. Not a chance. Haley throws her hands in the air and rolls her eyes.

"The man will just have to pick up his own damn underwear!" She laughs exasperated.

She smiles to herself, remembering that she played an active roll in the boxers getting there in the first place. She picks one of his basketballs up off the chair and walks across the room to put it in an open box. As she passes the full-length mirror and sees her reflection, she groans, taking careful note of her resemblance to the ball. She shrugs, well at least now she can eat cookie dough like all day long and not have to defend herself. Haley tosses the ball into the box, but it hits the edge and bounces out.

"Damn. You didn't see that."

Smiles and looks at her belly.

"Sorry. You didn't hear Mommy's potty mouth either."

She grabs a piece of newspaper and picks up a picture off the shelf. It's her and Nathan on their second wedding day. She smiles and kisses her handsome husband's image. She has a moment of panic but shakes it off. She quickly wraps the frame and packs it away. She moves over to the CD player and turns up the volume. She moves to the music and looks around at the apartment. Haley has had so many memories here... Her wedding night. The first weeks of her marriage. The fun of rooming with Tigger. Her and Nathan building their life back together as husband and wife. Even the fights and bad stuff, it was all worth it. She'll miss this home. She moves to the kitchen counter and picks up a dishrag. On impulse she starts swinging it around and dancing. She does not hear the door open.

"WhoooHoooo!"

Haley gasps in shock, but then covers her face in embarrassment.

"You were not supposed to see that."

Nathan walks in and shuts the door. He moves over to her and gently pulls her hands away from her face.

"Did I ever tell you, that you are the most beautiful girl on the planet?"

He leans down and starts a long kiss. When he pulls away, Haley's eyes are closed and a dreamy smile plays across her lips.

"Mmmmmmm... Once or twice... Did I ever tell you, you smell like a three day old gym sock?"

Nathan laughs, and hugs her even closer. "Once or twice. Sorry, Skills and I were playing a little one on one, down at the river court. Then Luke showed up and we shot some baskets. I guess I'm a little sweaty."

"You know sweaty doesn't bother me, but stinky is a little harder to take."

Nathan laughs and pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I'll hit the shower and then come and help you pack."

"It's about time!" Trying to get her voice to sound firm.

"I could point out that this is not MY first time moving out of this apartment... and last time I had to pack almost all of your stuff myself."

A pin goes into Haley's heart and she looks up at him with apologetic eyes. He smiles at her and gives her another kiss, to show her that all is forgiven. Nathan and Haley jump a little as they both feel the baby kick hard against her stomach. Nathan pulls back and looks at her growing belly.

"Sorry, buddy, did Daddy forget to say hello to you?"

Nathan kneels down so that his face is level with Haley's tummy. He gives the mound a kiss and runs tickling fingers over her belly.

"Hey, mister, I hope you were having fun being shaken around like a milkshake, by your mom's dancing."

Haley gasps and jokingly slaps Nathan on the side of the head. They are both laughing as he stands up. He gives her another quick kiss and starts to head down the hall.

"I'll be back in a flash. Save me a dance?"

"Always." She smiles at him.

Nathan disappears into the bedroom and as he does so, so does Haley's smile. She rubs her hand over her belly. The panic sets in again. They are so happy right now. She doesn't want to ruin it. But she can't go on not knowing. She looks down at her belly. She's slept with her husband like a million times... This can't be the result of her one night with Lucas. Haley shuts her eyes and then opens them with resolve. She has to find out who the father of her baby is.

* * *

**TahDAH!!!!! There is the first Post and the first CLIFFHANGER! How'd you guys like it? Kirstie? Still breathing? I was going to make it "her one night with Chris", but I thought there would be more plot if it was Lucas. Remember, Kirstie does not have to fully resolve the cliffhanger but it does have to be in her story and she has to at least start dealing with it. HAHA! Haley's pregnant and she doesn't know whether the father is her husband or his brother/her best friend. Now, the question becomes... Kirstie, what are you going to do about it?!**


	2. Kirstie

**Ok guys ****the gift of Chapter two! **

**It continues right from where Maryl left it. Ok?! Oooh and flashbacks are in italics. Oh I love the flashbacks. Those who read my stuff will know I'm all about the flashbacks! **

**I would also like to take this opportunity to say I find the idea of Laley… makes me want to vomit. Repeatedly.**

**Guys, please remember that we only see each others chapters when they are complete, so when you get a shock – so do we!**

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

**Chapter Two – (Kirstie's turn…..)**

Haley gasps and jokingly slaps Nathan on the side of the head. They are both laughing as he stands up. He gives her another quick kiss and starts to head down the hall.

"I'll be back in a flash. Save me a dance?"

"Always." She smiles at him.

As Nathan enters the bedroom he shares with Haley, he turns to take another eyeful. Taking a deep breath he can't help but think how lucky he is. She's beautiful. Perfect. And she chose him. Closing the bedroom door behind him, a sinking feeling settles in his stomach. The door tightly shut, Nathan slams his head against it, thumping it hard, wanting to feel the pain resonate through his body.

_Haley ran her hand through her hair, tugging harshly at it as it fell down to her shoulders again. "Nathan, don't walk out! You do it all the time!" she exclaimed, frustration lacing her tone._

_Nathan made fists with his hands pent up anger searing through his veins. "Haley lets face it! This isn't working. You and me… Maybe we should have stayed apart"_

_Haley's mouth dropped open a little, pain piercing her gut. "Nathan, don't. We're meant to be together." She began, her emotion surfacing. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

_Nathan's stomach leapt at little, as he heard the tears forming in her voice. He was too angry though. Too angry to run and hug her, right there and then. "Haley don't" he spat. Turning to face her he looked her straight in the eye. "You left with Chris, and now I'm leaving the apartment. At least you know I'll be back."_

_Haley ran a couple of steps forward as the door slammed in front of her. "Nathan!" she yelled, but it was too late; he stormed out, leaving Haley alone in their hallway. Pain seared its way through Haley's heart. Regret and pain. It had been months since Haley had left for the tour with Chris, and slowly Nathan and Haley had come to be together again, but the pain was still raw and things were far from perfect._

Nathan shakes his head, as he thinks about that day. Things had been so different then, his heart had still been broken, and his head had still been messed up. He had been so cruel to Haley, so unfeeling, refusing to listen, refusing to be there for her. He shakes his head again, knowing it was that day that it happened.

Nathan continues to beat his head against the door, slowly and repeatedly, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that ran through it. He can see her, he can see him. Breathing all over each other, so close to each other, kissing. Nathan feels his stomach turn, as he runs into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet, unable to cope with the over activity of his imagination.

Nathan wipes his mouth and slumps to the floor.

"Nathan? Are you ok?" Haley's voice sounds through the wall.

Nathan spits into the toilet and leans back against the wall. The six foot plus figure of a man, curled up on the floor of his bathroom.

"Yeah" he finally voices in return.

"You sure?" Her voice is louder, as she obviously nears their bedroom.

"Honestly Babe, I'm fine! Just away to take my shower" Nathan replies, running a hand through his thick hair.

Haley stops herself, just as she reaches for the door handle, her lips forming into a smile. "Ok, but hurry!" she laughs. "I'm still waiting on that dance!"

Nathan closes his eyes as he hears her footsteps take her back the living room and her voice as she bursts into song. His lips began to curl into a smile as she roars out the words to Wind Beneath My Wings. Oh god he loves her.

So much. Too much?

_Nathan walked toward the apartment door, scared to enter and face the pain. As he turned the handle, he took a deep breath, praying Haley wasn't there. He didn't want to face her, not right now. He walked in, and there she was. A mass of blonde curls, so beautiful; her face was scarred with tears._

_Haley looked up, her stomach sinking upon seeing him. "Hey" she whispered, guilt filling her body._

"_Hey" he mouths back, the guilt of knowing it was him that made her this upset, settling in his stomach._

_Recently the two had been so distant, so alone in their relationship, but in that moment something changed. Haley leapt to her feet, embracing her husband._

_Nathan took a step back, but welcomed her into his arms. Rising a hand to her face, e stroked it, feeling her body tremble in his embrace. "Hey…What's wrong?"_

_Haley took a step back and looked into his eyes. His gorgeous deep blue eyes. Stepping from foot to foot, she began to rub her head. "Forgive me." She speaks, continuing to stare at him. "You have to forgive me. Forgive me. Nathan you have to forgive me."_

_Nathan looked deep into Haley's eyes in return, seeing so much more than Chris. He saw something else. More pain and more regret than normal. From that moment on he knew, it was now more than Chris. Something else had happened._

_Haley continued, as she felt her world could crumble and fall down around her at any moment. "Forgive me Nathan. You have to forgive me. Forgive me. Nathan."_

_As Haley's voice grew more strained, more hysterical Nathan felt a pang of guilt. It was him. His fault. Whatever she had done, whatever had happened, he'd pushed her to it. And in that moment, full of pain and full of uncertainty, he decided to fight for his wife._

_Nathan took a deep breath and pulled her close. "I forgive you." He whispered._

Nathan stands up as he turns the handle to run the shower, stopping as he places his head in his hands, thinking about that day. It was a few weeks later when he fully realized what had happened. She'd slept with someone else. He could still feel it in her touch, in her lack of willingness to give herself to him, like she considered herself unworthy. But from that day on, slowly things began to change. In the midst of their pain, they had more time for each other, a renewed passion to fight for their marriage, a clean slate to start from.

Stepping into the shower and immersing himself with water, Nathan began to question his future. He loves his wife, and blames only himself for her straying. But he can't stop thinking about it, he's never told her he knows, never mentioned it to anyone, not even Lucas. As the water splashes over his head and down his body, he shakes his head. He's been trying to act totally normally, knowing she already blames herself enough every day.

"Who was he?" he whispers aloud, his thoughts consuming him. Turning the shower off, he grabs his towel, and closes his eyes. His world is so messed up; there are so many unanswered questions. Standing with his face in the mirror, Nathan looks into it, staring deeply into his own eyes.

"Nate?" a voice resonates through the room.

Nathan sighs deeply. Questions running fast through his mind. Is there any way out of this mess? Will he always wonder, never knowing? His baby, the baby. Is it his? Does it matter if it isn't? Haley is his. Is that all that matters?

Haley's voice sound louder on the other side of the door. "Nathan? You ok?"

Nathan glances into the mirror again, taking a deep breath. Maybe in that moment, with all those questions, he just needs to remember his wife. He's chosen to forgive her; to renew their vows. Maybe the rest will fall into place.

Nathan shook his head from his thoughts. "Coming!"

Nathan steps onto the bathroom tiles as he yells, feeling water beneath his feet. Stepping forward too quickly, he loses his balance, and begins his fall to the ground. As he falls, he reaches for support, in a desperate attempt to regain his balance. But he fails, his tall body crashes to the ground, his dark haired head knocking the side of the bath as he falls, collapsed and unconscious.

His world fades to black.

* * *

**Ta-Da! There you go. Ha. By the way part of that was very SATC, I hoped u liked that bit maryl. So he knows but she doesn't know that he knows! Ah!**


	3. More Maryl

**Hello, everyone! Sooo, it's my turn. For the people who have read this on the other site, I feel I should warn you that Kirstie and I have a plan to kick it up a notch… Which is just a polite way of saying making the story smutty. Once again this takes up basically from where Kirstie left off, there is just a slight overlap. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter Three - (Maryl...)**

A moment after Nathan shuts the bedroom door Haley rushes to open her address book, and call her doctor. The receptionist answers and as Haley tries to book an appointment, she hears an odd sound coming from the other end of the apartment. She looks to the closed bedroom door, distracted.

"Hello? Are you still there?" The receptionist asks, impatiently.

Haley snaps back to attention. "Yes! Sorry. It just sounded like someone was beating their head against a wall!" She comments with a laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind... I was hopping to make an appointment with Dr. Ray, as soon as possible?"

"Is this just for a check up?"

Haley pauses, bites lower lip, and whispers. "No... It's for a paternity test."

Haley glances down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I couldn't quite hear you?"

"A paternity test!!!!" Haley bursts out, a little louder then she intended.

Haley jumps and looks at the bedroom door.

"Well! There is no need to yell." The receptionist sniffs.

Haley runs her hand through her hair. "Sorry."

The receptionist hums as she scans appointments. "The doctor can fit you in today. Can you be here in an hour?"

"Yes!"

Haley hangs up the phone and looks towards the bedroom. She thinks she can hear Nathan. He does not sound okay.

"Nathan, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Haley hears the shower start, and she picks up the phone and calls Peyton.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Can you give me a ride in like a half hour?" Ask as she anxiously glances at the closed door.

"Sure. Where to?"

"I just have to go some where."

"Way to be cryptic." Peyton drawls.

"Sorry, I'm just a little all over the place right now."

There is silence on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. You'll get your ride."

"Thanks! I'll meet you out front." Haley says with relief.

She hangs up the phone and her eye catches a picture of her and Lucas on the bookcase. His arms are around her in a bear hug and they are both smiling towards the camera. She'd wanted to take it down for months but couldn't think of a reason that would make sense to Nathan. Involuntarily her eyes shut and images of that night, months ago race through her head. She can see his hands on her body, and feel his breath hot on her neck. In all their years of friendship it was the first time she had ever really felt the weight of his body on hers. She shakes her head to clear it and walks towards the bedroom. She calls to her husband. He responds, and Haley opens the bedroom door, wanting to be near him, wishing no other man had ever touched her body, let alone his brother. Suddenly she hears a loud crash. She rushes into the bathroom and finds Nathan in a wet naked heap on the floor.

"Oh, my GOD!"

Nathan groans, opens his eyes and rubs the goose egg sized lump on his head. Haley tries to crouch next to him, her hand across her swollen belly, but can't make it to the ground. She gives up and sits on the toilet seat, as he pulls himself up to lean against the wall.

"Nathan! Are you okay? What happened?" She questions a little frantic.

"I slipped and fell. I'm fine it was just a stupid accident. I've got a hard head, anyway." He says with a shrug.

"You bumped your head?! Let me see!!" She implores her brown eyes wide and pleading.

"I'm fine." Nathan sighs.

She holds out her hands and he let's her pull him forward so he is kneeling between her legs, his body pressed against hers. She pulls his head close, his face resting between her breasts, as she runs her hands through his thick brown hair.

"Never mind. Look as long as you want." Nathan says his voice muffled.

Haley laughs and pushes his head away.

"You've got a bump, but I think you'll live."

"Good to know. Now come back here."

Nathan's arms slip around her and pull her back to him. He looks straight into her eyes and for a heartbeat they just stare at each other. Slowly he leans in and his mouth captures hers. She opens her mouth for him and the kiss deepens. His hands slide up under her shirt to cup her breasts over the fabric of her bra. It's not enough for him and his fingers make their way towards the clasp on her back. Haley pulls away, breathless, wanting to lose herself in his touch and kiss, but knowing she has an appointment to keep. He looks at her confused and she can't meet his eyes, so she watches her own fingers as they trail over his shoulders.

"Hales…" He begins, but doesn't know where to go.

"I was just talking to Peyton—"

"She called?"

"Ummm...Yeah." Haley stalls.

"I didn't hear the phone?" Nathan asks, confused by that fact but even more so by the weird vibe Haley was throwing off.

Haley grasps for an answer. "Well…" She smiles as she thinks of one, and teases him. "Maybe it rang while you were in a coma."

Nathan shakes his head, and smiles. "You're very funny. So, what's up with Sawyer?"

"She has a big Trick night planned and she really needs my help..." Haley lies.

Nathan's head falls back and he groans. "Hales... What about our packing?"

"I'll only be gone a couple of hours. And besides, what does my big strong husband need with his tiny little wife?"

"You forgot handsome." He says with mock anger.

"Sorry! My big, strong, handsome husband!" Haley laughs.

Nathan smiles at the sound. "Fine. Just hurry back... And for the record... everything."

"What?" Haley asks confused.

"Everything. I need you for everything."

Nathan grabs a towel and walks out of the bathroom. Haley watches him go, her eyes full of love... and okay, a whole heap of lust as she watches the muscles move in his backside! She rubs her belly.

"This will be all right. It has to be." She whispers.

Ten minutes later Haley is standing outside her apartment building, waiting for Peyton. Peyton's car pulls up and she hops in. She shuts the door and turns.

"Thanks Pey—"

Her mouth goes dry and falls open. Her lunch lurches into her throat. It's not Peyton. The car pulls away from the curb before she can get out, and she curses the lack of speed her pregnancy has caused. Steeling her nerves she turns to the driver.

"So... I guess today is the day we find out?" Lucas drawls.

* * *

**Tag Kirstie, you're it. And since we're stating things for the record… I was going to admit to my guilty ship, but I shall refrain**. 


	4. More Kirstie

**Sorry its been such a long while. Thanks to the people who reviewed!  
****I'm taking it upon myself to point out, at the beginning of every chapter, that this fic repulses me. But oh well. Here goes nothing…****  
****Maryl is going to hate this chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer, or put the decision making in her hands.****  
****Also, I'm not a doctor, I have no idea how long paternity tests take. In Tree Hill however, they take like five hours. ****  
****Italics Flashbacks. But I guess you knew that. It's practically all one big flashback.**

**Enjoy! Kirstie x**

* * *

Haley sat, her head in her hands, as tears traced their way down her cheeks. "Nathan!" Screaming his name got her no response. As darkness flooded in around her, there was no response, nothing but silence. It had been such a long day, one she could promise she'd never forget. 

"_So... I guess today is the day we find out?"_

_Haley's anger rose as her body language stiffened. "Let me out this car Lucas"_

_"Let you out the car? Are you mad Haley?" A smile spread its way over his face. " I'm just super dying to know if I'm going to be a daddy or not."_

"_Cut the sarcasm Lucas. This baby only has one father."__  
_

_"And it could be me."_

_Haley closed her eyes, gathering her strength. "No wise ass, its Nathan. No matter what, the father of this baby is Nathan."_

_Lucas laughed. It wasn't a laugh Haley remembered. It wasn't full of joy or love, it was rich in sarcasm and pain, and it sat uneasily with Haley. "I beg to differ. Was Nathan the only one you slept with when your baby bump there, was conceived?"_

_"I didn't sleep with you."_

_Laughing again, Lucas attempted to take Haley's hand, smirking when she pushed his away. " Block it out all you want baby."_

"_I didn't sleep with you. From what I remember, you had your, shall I say very quick, way with me. Then I left."_

_"Woah! Way to hurt a guy's feelings."_

_Haley's eyes closed only tighter as her memory allowed her to recall that night. "And it's a wonder I can even remember that. I was drunk Lucas, you shouldn't have come anywhere near me."_

"_That's my Haley. It's all everyone else's fault." Lucas paused to laugh, deliberately pushing Haley to the limit. "I don't recall you fighting me off."_

_Haley turned to look out the window, tears forming in her eyes. He was right, she hadn't fought him off. The moment his lips had touched hers, she'd wanted to kiss him back. As his hands traced her figure, lovingly, sensitively stroking her, a sense of warmth had filled her. She'd longed to be held, wanted. Nathan had been so cold for months, she had felt so alone. _

_Pulling up at the hospital, Lucas turned to Haley again.__  
_

"_Come on then. Let's find out if it's going to be Daddy or Uncle Luke._

_Moving closer to Lucas, Haley looked into his eyes, stopping only when their faces were almost touching. "Listen to me. You will NEVER be anything to my son or daughter. Not its dad, nor its uncle. Do you understand me?"_

_Again Lucas laughed, running a hand through his hair. "And how will you explain cutting me out of your life to Nathan?"__  
__Haley turned from Lucas. "I'll think of something"_

_"Don't you get it Hales? I'm in your life. And I always will be." _

_Without a comeback, Haley flounced (as well as you can flounce, when you're seven months pregnant) out of the car and began walking toward the hospital entrance. Lucas following closely behind her._

Haley leant into a half packed box that sat next to her, and pulled out her wedding photo, taken at the first ceremony. There was so much love in Nathan's eyes. So much hope, so much joy. Closing her eyes tightly, and rubbing her belly, Haley dissolved into tears.

_"Mrs Scott?" The nurse stood smiling, calling her name. "We're ready for you now."_

_Slowly pushing herself up from the chair, Haley began to walk toward her, ready to meet her fate. __  
_

"_Mr Scott? Aren't you coming?"__  
__Haley shivered at the nurses' words. "Oh no, he's not my husband."_

_"You can bet your ass I'm coming."_

_Confusion filled the Nurse's face, but she smiled at the young couple, as she led them into the doctor's room._

_"Haley!" the doctor smiled brightly at the young mum to be. "Come in, sit down! How are you keeping?" Turning to the figure behind Haley, the doctor greeted Lucas with an air of confusion. "Oh hello there." _

"_Hello" Lucas replied, a smile spread wide across his face. "Nice to meet you, I hear you've been taking care of my son or daughter._

_Confusion grew over Dr Ray's face, as he recalled Haley's last appointment, which she had attended with her, quite famous, husband Nathan._

_Dr Ray blushed a little. "I'm sorry, excuse me, I don't quite follow?"_

_Haley's face rushed bright red, her eyes immediately glancing downwards. "It appears there might be a little confusion as to who might be the father of my baby."_

_Dr Ray's eyes opened wide with shock, before a poor attempt to be breezy kicked in , suddenly, trying to avoid the judgement he now unexpectedly felt for the pregnant eighteen year old. "Right, Ok then, lets find out! The easiest way at this stage would be if I took some blood from the baby, and some from you, Mr?"_

"_Scott." Lucas spat, his smile still stuck firmly in place. "It's Mr Scott."_

_Clearly completely dumbfounded by the entire situation, Dr Ray continued to speak with his nurse colleague, who then escorted Haley from the room, in order for blood to be taken from the baby._

Haley rose to her feet, turning the CD player on. Ray Lamontagne blasted out. Suddenly a world of judgement rested on her shoulders. Closing her eyes, she saw everyone she loved before her. Each equally disappointed, shocked and hurt by her actions.

_Lucas and Haley sat on a bench in the hospital grounds._

_Lucas sat impatiently, his leg twitching nervously. "How long until we know?"_

_Haley looked at her watch. "About four hours and fifty minutes. The doctor said about five hours." _

"_Do you want me to take you home?"_

"_No. I can't bear to look at Nathan again, until I know for sure." Haley began to sigh as a sharp pain tore its way through her belly. "Ouch!" __  
_

_"What? What happened?"__  
_

_Haley smiled for the first time in hours, slowly smoothing her hand over her bump. "Its ok, the baby just kicked. That's all."_

_Lucas' eyes widened with excitement. " It did?" Moving his hands over to the large protruding baby bump, he tried to place his hand down. "Can I feel?"__  
_

_"No!" Pushing his hand away, Haley eged herself further down the bench, her hand protectively placed on her belly. "No you can't. That's Nathan's job."_

_"If this baby is mine, I'll be in his or her life Haley. You can't avoid that."_

_Haley turned from Lucas and the two sat in silence, as the hours drifted slowly by._

Haley walked through to the apartment bedroom, sorrow resting in her heart. What have I done? She thought, her once seemingly perfect life, flashing before her eyes.

_The two former friends had sat for hours, awaiting their fate. Haley had not wanted to talk with Lucas, her hatred for him too great. But consumed by the events of the day, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he had wrapped a protective arm around his former best friend._

_Although not asleep, Lucas was startled when Haley's phone began to ring. He grabbed it and answered it quickly, wanting to be the first to hear the news. Haley continued to sleep soundly.__  
_

"_Hello?"_

_A deep voice sounded on the other end, unmistakably the same doctor they had just met. "May I speak with Haley Scott please."_

_Lucas checked that Haley still slept soundly. "I'm afraid at the moment, she's unavailable. But this is Lucas Scott."_

"_I would really rather discuss the matter with Ms Scott."_

_Lucas stepped up from the bench, as he raised his voice. " Excuse me, I think I'm just as entitled to know the results."_

_The line was silent.__  
_

_"Doctor, Haley trusts me. Tell me the results."__  
_

_Dr Ray coughed a little, his unease evident. "Ok. Mr Lucas Scott? I can with 100 certainty confirm that you are _**_not_**_ the father of Ms Haley James Scott's unborn child._

_Lucas did not respond. Immediately hanging up the phone, he sat back down and reached out to wake Haley from her slumber.__  
_

"_Hales?"_

_Haley blinked repeatedly as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. "What? What is it?"__  
_

_"The doctor called."_

_Immediately sitting up straight closed her eyes. "Oh my god, tell me."_

_"Haley it's me. I'm the baby's father."_

_Haley sat for a moment, he heart aching, an undescrible feeling settling in her gut, her world crashing in around her.__  
_

"_Hales? I…"_

_"Take me home to my husband."_

Haley lay down on the bed she shared with Nathan, curling her body, as far as her baby bump would allow, she began to scream hysterically, her words echoing through the walls of the now empty apartment.

_Pulling up at the apartment, Lucas stepped out of the car, helping Haley up the stairs and to the door. Haley didn't want Lucas anywhere near her, but she was too tired to refuse his offer of help._

_Turning her key in the door, Lucas tried again to rub her belly. Flinching at his touch, Haley spoke with pain and bitterness._

_Turning to face him, their eyes meeting she spoke. "No matter what science says Lucas Scott, Nathan is my baby's daddy."_

_Walking through the door, entering her apartment, Haley was met with half her stuff packed in boxes, but no sign of anything that belonged to Nathan. _

_Rushing through the apartment, whilst Lucas stayed at the door, Haley frantically searched for evidence of her husband. All she found was a note, with four simple words._

"_It hurts too much."_

_Haley turned to Lucas, begging him to wake her up from the nightmare. Lucas only turned and left, closing the door behind him. _

_Back in the car, Lucas Scott looked up at his brother's apartment building, as a huge smile covered his face._


End file.
